


Moment

by itsrainingcupcakes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi’s POV, Fluff, Lots of Touching, M/M, bokuto could sleep through the apocalypse apparently, no real plot akaashi is just overworked, they're 34/35 years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrainingcupcakes/pseuds/itsrainingcupcakes
Summary: In which a stressed out Keiji wakes up early but ends up running late.





	Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I read a lot of Haikyuu fic but this is my first time writing it. And a big thank you to Jercy for beta'ing this little thing!

Something jolts Keiji from his already restless sleep. A noise, or a dream maybe? He isn’t sure. But it’s nothing new, sleeping and staying asleep has become increasingly difficult lately.

The faint light trickling through the open window is dim. It’s early. 

Keiji rubs the sleep from his eyes and sits up to check the glowing green numbers of the clock across the room. It tells him that he woke up before his alarm again, something that often happened when he was particularly stressed or had too many deadlines.

The warm summer breeze is making the curtains flutter softly and it’s quiet, for the most part. He can hear the faint chirp of birds waking up in the trees outside their apartment, he hears the far away hum of traffic from the highway.

Keiji ruffles his hands through his messy curls with a yawn and drags his tired gaze to the sleeping figure next to him. Of course he is still asleep. Koutarou is one of those lucky people who falls asleep the second their head hits the pillow and then stays asleep as long as humanly possible. 

Must be nice, Keiji thinks bitterly.

With a sigh, he lays back down on his side, curled up and facing Koutarou. Reaching over gently, Keiji swipes a few stray hairs out of his husband’s eyes and tucks them back into place.

He looks so peaceful, Keiji thinks idly, as he begins to slowly trace the arch of Koutarou’s brow with his fingertips. 

His face is slack and his breathing is even, a slight rumble of a snore can be heard in his chest, but he’s still beautiful even in sleep. Keiji’s gaze lingers on the light lashes that fan against his cheeks - he wants to touch them, so he does. They’re feathersoft against his fingers. He keeps his touch as light as possible, being careful not to wake him.

Koutarou looks younger when he sleeps. His cheeks are fuller, rounder, the set of his brows is less sharp. Keiji tries not to think about how his own face has changed with age.

He moves his touch to ghost over the faint laugh lines next to his eyes, acquired from years of smiling too big. Keiji moves his fingers tenderly along Koutarou’s cheekbone, noticing the faint sprinkle of freckles stretching across and over his nose. Cute, especially in the summer months when the sun makes them stand out more. It reminds him of days spent at the beach, the scent of coconut sunscreen and salty air, before life got so hectic. Koutarou looks good with a tan, he thinks.

Tracing across his cheeks and over his nose, he slides his fingers gently over Koutarou’s lips. Plush and soft, they part slightly under his touch. Koutarou sighs in his sleep, his breath tickling Keiji’s fingertips.

He wonders what he’s dreaming about. Volleyball, probably. Keiji’s lips quirk into a small smile.

He traces down Koutarou’s chin and along his strong jaw, fingers softly catching on light stubble. He lets his thumb run over the shell of Koutarou’s ear and down the side of his neck before stopping at his bare shoulder. He lays his palm flat, smoothing over the soft skin there. 

He doesn’t often get moments like this. Quiet and contemplative. Work occupies his thoughts almost constantly and it’s been awhile since he’s had an actual weekend off. Koutarou is busy with his team. They’re headed to nationals soon and coaching a bunch of rowdy high school boys is hard work.

Keiji languidly slides his palm down the buttery soft skin of Koutarou’s side, coming to rest on his hip.

Well, Keiji thinks with a sigh, there’s no sense in going back to sleep now. If he showers quickly he can make them both a decent breakfast for once. Something that isn’t a protein bar or leftover onigiri.

He lets his hand drop from Koutarou’s waist and with one last fond look at his partners relaxed face, begins to slip out of bed.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Keiji flinches as strong arms snake their way around his waist and pull him under the covers until his back is met with Koutarou’s warm chest.

“I didn’t hear the alarm go off,” continues Koutarou, voice still heavy with sleep, deep and rumbly in his chest.

Akaashi sighs. “That’s because it hasn’t gone off yet, Kou. I woke up early… again. I was about to get up and make us something to eat.”

Koutarou’s arms tighten around him.

“Nnnn. Stay in bed with me. I passed out too fast last night and didn’t get to cuddle you,” Koutarou murmurs against Keiji’s neck, lips grazing skin with each word, making Keiji shiver.

He twists in Koutarou’s hold to face him. His eyes are still closed, expression so relaxed Keiji could have sworn he was still sleeping if it weren’t for his thumbs stroking his back in windshield wiper motions.

Keiji looks at him skeptically. “You would rather cuddle me than have me make you something actually good for breakfast?” 

Koutarou’s eyes open suddenly, irises the colour of molten gold, framed by thick rows of light eyelashes. 

“Definitely,” he says firmly. “I love you more than food, Keiji. You should know this by now, it’s a high honor.” He gives Keiji a lopsided grin, the kind that still turned his knees to jelly and made his stomach do flips.

“Is that so,” said Keiji, still unconvinced, but smiling back nonetheless. 

Koutarou hums. “Yeah. Now, turn your brain off and enjoy this moment with me.” His tone was soft, he knew how often Keiji got caught up in overthinking.

“Gladly,” answered Keiji, tucking himself closer to Koutarou and letting his body relax.

They lay in comfortable silence for a moment, Koutarou’s chin resting on Keiji’s soft curls, strong arms still wound around his middle. Both listening to the other breathe, taking their time. 

Moments like this one are few and far between lately. It needs to change.

“Hey Kou?”

“Mmm?”

“I think I’m going to take this weekend off.”

This took Koutarou by surprise. “Oh yeah? I’d really like that. Are you sure that’s okay though…?” A day off was rare, but a whole weekend off, unheard of.

“Yes. We can take the shinkansen to Tatadohama beach on Sunday, it’s been a while,” answers Keiji. It really has been a while, and summer was almost over. 

Koutarou pulls back to look at Keiji once again. “That sounds perfect,” he breathes. “And we can sleep in on Saturday for once. We can cuddle in bed all morning!” His eyes were practically sparkling, Keiji has to look away. Too bright. He ends up burying his face in Koutarou’s neck again. 

“That sounds nice,” mumbles Keiji. 

It’s lighter outside now and traffic is beginning to pick up as the rest of the city awakens around them. Keiji can hear their upstairs neighbours shuffling around in their slippers and the far away sound of a dog barking. 

He knows he's running out of time to shower. And that at this point, they will both be fighting over who gets the best leftovers in the fridge for breakfast. He knows that if he doesn't catch his normal train, he will end up being 5 minutes late for work. And when he arrives at work, he will have to immediately start preparing for a meeting later in the day and -

Koutarou’s sleepy voice pulls him from his thoughts. “Hey, I love you so much Keiji, you know that? So much. M’really happy.”

And just like that, he can’t find it in himself to care about the rest of his day. 

At this moment he is loved. At this moment he is happy. At this moment, he is looking forward to more moments like this one.

“I love you too, Kou.”


End file.
